


I'll remember

by Lunary



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:31:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunary/pseuds/Lunary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes life has a strange way to give someone a second chance. But will this second chance be enough to save a heart, a soul and give a godchild parents back?</p>
<p>Harry's life is about to turn upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'll remember

Titel: I'll remember  
Author: Lunary  
Pairing: TR/HP  
Drama/Romance/Love/broken Harry/Sane Tom

All rights belong to J.K. Rowling. I don't make money with it and none of the Characters belong to me.

AN:  
So this is my first FF in English and I know I'm far from perfect. I've to admit I don't know where this plot bunny will guide me to in the end but I hope I can follow him and make a decent story.

Long Story short, here is I'll remember.

_________________________________________________________________________________

 

It was a rainy day and it was cold. Harry couldn't remember when had left the house where his relatives where nor when it was the last time, he had eaten properly.  
The rain had soaked his clothes and they hung to him like a second skin would do.  
A bitter smile was on his lips which were a thin line and the swing where he sat moved only a little because he had no strength left to push the swing.

Everything seemed like a lie, everything he had stood for and lived for and he felt rejected and alone.  
Harry closed his eyes and tried to remember what it had felt to be alive and wanted.  
When he was honest with himself the only time he had felt wanted and alive was the time he had battled with Voldemort or his saner Version which was Tom.  
He remembered what Dumbeldore had done, what had happened and how he himself had died and had met up with the one and only Tom Riddle at Kings Cross Station, with the sane Version of the man who had murdered his parents, who had murdered his own father and who had ordered to kill the last person with a connection to both his parents. Even if one, of the connections wasn't a good one.

Nagini which had killed said man, and said man dying in his arms.  
Now he could admit that Snape had been a proud man and had died an honorable death. But it didn't make the things easier for him.  
He couldn't find it in himself to kill the sorry part of the dark Lord under the bench nor could he find it in himself to go back to his friends, to the very people who had fought with him and grieved for lost friends and dear ones alike.

It wasn't the fact that he himself thought they were wrong, or they doing was wrong. It was the fact that he couldn't cope with the pain and the, grieve for losing so many people in a war that was meaningless because there wasn't a right or wrong and hadn't been. At least, not in reality and not when you would ask him about it.

But when was there ever a time when one had asked him what he wanted and what not.  
He hadn't been able to say he would have preferred to live with his parents when they were murdered because of a stupid prophecy, he hadn't been able to save his godfathers and now he himself was a godfather and not a good one when he would look at himself.

He pushed himself up from the swing and with a tired sigh got to face the reality of life and the part where he could try to alter it.  
He could try and even if it was the last thing he did, maybe he could achieve a life where he could start a new, start to life a normal life with a normal family and far away...

Little did he know that when he would go to sleep this cold day, he would get what he wished for, even if it wasn't in the way he would have dreamed of.

_________________________________________________________________________________

AN:  
So this is my first FF in English and I know I'm far from perfect. I've to admit I don't know where this plot bunny will guide me to in the end but I hope I can follow him and make a decent story.


	2. Forever Young

So here it comes, the second chapter.  
At first the same as always, all rights belong to there respective Owners in this case J.K. Rowling.

I’d like to thank my reviewers Sakura Waldorf, TheDarkestMidnight and the Anonymus Guest like wise I’d like to thank the people who follow this story and also for over 100 views.

I hope you stay tuned with this story and that I get lot’s of feedback and reviews.  
Regards,  
Lunary

Titel: I’ll remember  
Author: Lunary  
Pairing: TR/HP  
Drama/Romance/Love/broken Harry/Sane Tom

Chapter II – Forever Young

It was dark and Harry only took one last glance at the scenes outside his broken window which only lasts, because he took care of it with a little magic.  
He hadn’t returned home at least not to the three broken ones he had known, he had returned to Privet Drive and even if he had only done it, to be save for at least a few hours.

He had known perfectly well how ironic this hideout was, because all the years he had spend here in this hellhole, all the years he hadn’t really thought about this place as home and despite that, he was here in Dudley’s old room and in his old bed.

Sighing he rubbed his eyes and closed them shortly afterwards.  
It wasn’t a peaceful sleep he found himself in. And again he was at Kings Cross and again everything was white.  
He took a look around and found an old looking table.  
“What does this thing here?” he asked in a hushed voice, because he had a nagging feeling that he wasn’t alone here anymore.  
The dark haired teen wasn’t sure, that it was, a wise choice to go looking what kind of table it was, but despite that he was still a Gryffindor at least in name and heart.  
After he arrived at the table he sat down and only a minute or two afterwards, he found himself face to face with three very different people.  
No this couldn’t be, here he was , at one table with a young boy, not older then maybe eleven, a young man in his early twenties and lastly with a man which was in his eighties and had a snake face.

His own emerald eyes were wide and he wasn’t sure everything was real what took place here at Kings Cross at least it shouldn’t be real at all.

He wanted to say something, but he couldn’t for the life of him think about something which would fit in this kind of situation.

The small boy was the first to break the silence.  
“Hello Harry.”was all he said but his voice was carefree, like it couldn’t lie for the life of it.  
“It’s nice to see you well again, or at least as far as the world well could describe your being with me or at this place mean.” This time it was the old man which spoke with him and Harry wasn’t sure what to think anymore.

“I shouldn’t be here at all I shouldn’t even be alive anymore. I should be with my parents, with my godparents, hell with my family and not alive. And I shouldn’t be here with you or with Dumbeldore.”came his outburst and he looked all three people in the eye.  
It was the young Tom Riddle, the one in his early twenties which smiled at Harry and it was a smile which seemed honest and only had a tad amusement in it.

 

“No I believe that’s not how it should be, not for you, not for me and maybe not for other people and despite that we’re here nonetheless. But too answer your unspoken question or at least some parts of it. This station you imagined in your dream is the last place where every soul can choose one way or another. And at the moment you find yourself here with me, or to be a little bit more accurate with my past, my present and my future and so to say with your past, your, present and future as well. Which is an after effect from the time you spend in your last year to destroy and mend a soul the same time. But to be honest I’m rather curious. Why do you want to be dead?” Tom seemed honest in his question and in his explanation about this place. That at least was something Harry had to give him.

“Because I don’t feel alive anymore the only times, I felt alive was when I battled you and now you’re dead, like every other person in my life as well or at least, the ones I’d cared about. It’s only a matter of time till I die and then the only person alive which would need me, will be alone like we both have been through our whole life.”was everything Harry said to Tom.

Tom seemed rather interested now and hummed a little bit. This could be rather interesting he mused.  
“Okay let’s get it straight Harry. You think you’re going to die anytime soon and yet you’re here, telling me you felt only alive when we met or battled as you told me. But at the same time you couldn’t understand my future self, couldn’t understand why I wanted to be immortal, or at least Forever Young, which I’ve to admit was a little failure. But despite that I was immortal through my Horcruxes. So pray tell me, what makes you different from me?” 

The young man opposite from the young Dark Lord had a hard time.  
“I’m not, at least not in every part despite one. I will fight till the end, I will fight to stay alive for my Godson, for a live where all I can do is run, because they will soon fear the day when they realize that now that a part of me, a part of you or us is dead, that I’m the most powerful wizard alive and even if they don’t realize that part, they will come to fear me, come to fear what I’m capapble of despite the fact that I wouldn’t want to fight...and now Tom tell me, what will I have left to live for in the world which took everything from me?”

This Time it was Tom who seemed to think about something.  
It wasn’t long before he started laughing.  
“That is interesting, it’s defiantly Harry.”  
All three Toms disappeared at once and only a dark clad figure was seated opposite him now.  
“Forever young, is something nobody can be and yet I let you get a glimpse at something you should have known all along....can you choose wise?” the rough voice wanted to know?

 

__________________________________________________________________________________

See you in the next Chapter.

Mata ne Lunary


End file.
